


Pain

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gore, Manipulative Relationship, Sadism, not rly but just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik likes to inflict pain and Jaehwan likes Wonshik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

It was late when Jaehwan made his way down the basement stairs, dragging a black bag behind him. When he made eye contact with Wonshik the oldest nodded, signaling for the other to make the last things ready.  
Wonshik drew the curtains, painting the basement in darkness and privacy. When Jaehwan finally got down the last step, he turned on the basement light, illuminating the room in a slightly green color. Wonshik could now see the black plastic bag by Jaehwan’s side, and his eyes caught a slight movement from it, as he made his way over to help Jaehwan drag it the rest of the way to the metallic table.

“Alive I see” Wonshik muttered, pushing the plastic bag on top of the table with Jaehwan.

“Yeah, gave her some sedatives though. They should wear off soon if you want to wait.” Jaehwan smiled, he knew how much Wonshik loved the squirming and screams.  
The youngest made sure to always gag the victims though.

Experience had taught him that the soundproof walls around the basement, wasn’t always as soundproof as he would’ve liked.  
Wonshik liked to inflict pain. Mainly because of the reactions, the screams and the blood. He had been lucky enough to find someone like Jaehwan who could indulge his needs, both sexually and body provide-wise. Taking a nurse, with connections as his helped.  
Jaehwan never touched the bodies as soon as they were on the table. Most of the time he would just sit and watch Wonshik until he was done. Then he would help Wonshik hide what of the body wasn’t eatable.  
Their backyard was rapidly turning into a cemetery.

At first Jaehwan had felt conflicted. He didn’t understand why it turned him on to see Wonshik in all white, blood all over him, but sooner or later he had accepted it. The day Wonshik had told him his secret it had been too late to turn around anyway.

Jaehwan wasn’t even sure he had wanted to turn around, and now he was sure he never would.

Wonshik was enticing and sometimes a little bit manipulative, but Jaehwan liked it. Self-destructive like that, he had followed Wonshik through too many years.

Wonshik started pulling the bag off the body, revealing a young female body. He would guess her to be in her early 20’s. Her body was clad in nothing but a pair of panties.

This time Jaehwan had remembered to undress her, and throw the hospital clothes in the laundry trolley.

“Cancer patient. She would’ve died soon anyway” It came from Jaehwan who had seated himself in the corner, watching Wonshik’s every move. He knew the youngest didn’t care if she had had her whole life in front of her, but it made forgiving himself and Wonshik a bit easier.  
Finally, Wonshik turned around to the wall, filled with different kinds of tools, behind him. When he turned back around to the more or less unconscious body, Jaehwan spotted a pincer in his hand. Jaehwan leaned back in his chair as Wonshik used his free hand to fully open the woman’s mouth.

Their eyes caught in a heated moment, before Wonshik pulled the first tooth out.

Let the show begin, Jaehwan thought to himself.


End file.
